Love finds a way
by TheVampireStoryTeller
Summary: First fanfic! Yusei and Akiza have been through a lot together... How will that effect their relationship? Will they finally confess their feelings? Or will a familliar face break them apart? CHAPTER 13 UP! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's... I wish I did, but I don't. However, I do own the plot. **

_**Setting: Shortly after all the signer/dark signer business, Luna and Leo received a phone call, their parents were extending their business trip. After a few days they asked Yusei and Akiza to live with them… of course they agreed (the two had always felt like parental figures to the twins) and they had moved into the tops… it's been 1 and ½ years since then.**_

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Yusei paced back and forth in the living room. _"Where is she?"_ he thought. _"She left about four hours ago."_

Just then, Luna and Leo came downstairs rubbing their eyes. "Yusei, you know it's almost midnight… why are you still up!?"

"I'm sorry Leo, it's just, Akiza hasn't come back yet… and I'm a bit worried."

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep, coming Luna?"

"Yeah, in a minute… Yusei? You really like her don't you?"

"What? No! I- it's just- what are you-"he sat down on the sofa and sighed. "Is it that obvious? He asked shamefully.

"Oh, come on Yusei, I think that's cute." She said sitting next to him. "And, I know I shouldn't be telling you this but, she likes you too."

"Really!?"

"Mhm, why do you think she spends so much time with you?"

"Well-"just then the cell phone the twins had gotten for Yusei for his birthday rang. He looked at the name and picked it up immediately. "Hello?" all he heard was muffled sobbing. There were voices in the background… "Good thing she walked into Café Club, huh boss?"

"Yes, it was very fortunate… for us!" there was laughter. That voice sounded familiar to Yusei. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Just then he heard the voice he was hoping for, it was a bit quiet though. "Yusei… help me… it hurts so bad… please." And then in a louder voice. "I'm begging you, stop! No don't do it. Please n-" there was a loud scream and more crying.

"That's what you get for leaving us- leaving me. For that satellite reject none the less… I hope you've learned your lesson. We'll just leave you here," the familiar voice said." Good bye, for now…" there were footsteps and laughter, followed by "Yusei, help me. I can't take it any longer…" just then the line disconnected.

"NO!" he jumped up and grabbed his jacket. He ran for his duel runner. _The Café Club… that's only a few blocks from here._ Yusei thought.

"Yusei!? What's the matter?" Luna asked.

"Akiza is hurt… I'm going to find her. Tell Leo and call Jack… Tell him that I want him to watch you guys for a little while."

"Okay, Yusei… be careful. I- I don't want to lose you. You're more of a father than is mine right now."

He looked at her as he mounted his duel runner. There were tears in her eyes. "Don't worry Luna, I always am. I'll call you when I find her." And with that he drove off.

He arrived at the Café Club and saw Akiza lying in the ally along the side. "Akiza!" He yelled as he got off his duel runner. She was lying on the ground, unconscious and there were tears on her face. "Oh, Akiza… who did this to you?" he gently picked her up and got on his duel runner. He rushed to the hospital with her in his arms.

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE review, I am open to ALL suggestions! The Next Chapter is coming soon I hope... Tell me if you like it... and if you do, I will try to upload faster and keep the plot interesting!!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's (I so wish I did though!) I own the plot! yay plot! ;)**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Akiza woke up with a start. "What? Where am I. Ugh, I hurt all over." she thought. She looked around, she was in a hospital room, and Yusei lay asleep in one of the chairs in the corners. She noticed a bouquet of two dozen red, pink, and white roses on her bedside table. Just then a nurse walked in. "Oh!" she exclaimed loudly. Akiza put a finger to her lips and pointed at Yusei. The nurse nodded. Akiza pointed to the roses on the table. "He brought them for you… you know, he hasn't left this room ever since we allowed him to come in. Is he your boyfriend?" she whispered. Akiza shook her head. "No, he's just a friend who cares for me more than I deserve."

Upon hearing Akiza's voice, Yusei's eyes snapped open." Akiza!" he exclaimed as he rushed toward her. He grabbed her hand and gave her a worried look. "Are- are you all right? This is my entire fault, I should have gone looking for you earlier, and if it weren't for me you wouldn't be in this situation right now. I'm so sorry."

Akiza sighed. "Yusei, this is not your fault, if anyone it's mine. I lost track of time…"

"It's just, after all this business… I feel very protective of you… I don't want anything to happen to you. You just seemed so fragile when I found you. Like anything could break you- like you would just be blown away with a gust of wind. And would never want that to happen…" He said. Akiza was shocked to see that he had tears in his eyes. _"Wow, he really does care… too much for his own good though." _She thought.

"Well, I'll just be going now… don't stress yourself dear." The nurse gave Akiza a look and left the room.

"Do you remember anything… anything at all… about what happened?"

"Well, I was taking a walk in the park and I ran into an old friend, we went to the Café Club and got talking, before we knew it, it was 11:00. We said goodbye and went off our own ways… I walked by the ally and the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by a group of men… and, and-"she broke off with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, it's okay. There wasn't that much harm done, just a few broken ribs, some bruises, and a crack in your skull." He said lightly, "You are almost all healed. You can come home in a few days."

"Yay! That's great news." She said sarcastically. "I can't wait to sleep in my own be-" she broke off with a gasp and she clutched her mid-section. "It hurts so badly!"

"My fault! It's my entire fault!" Yusei said. He let go of her hand stood up and banged his fist against the wall.

"Be careful! You'll end up breaking your hand and we'll have two injured people in the house. Stop blaming yourself Yusei. It's not your fault that I was assaulted and left alone in that ally. You blame yourself for everything and I care about you too much for you to-"they both froze. She had said too much and they both knew it.

"What?" he asked softly

"Nothing Yusei, forget I just said that. Um- well has anyone else visited me? How long have I been asleep anyways?" she said automatically changing the subject. Yusei sat back down next to her and took her hand, playing with her fingers as he spoke. "Your parents, the twins, even Jack… You've been asleep for three days."

"Wow, that's a long time… and it's weird, I feel so tired." She punctuated her statement with a yawn.

"Well, I have one more question for you… when you called me… I heard some voices in the background. One of them sounded familiar. Do you know who that was? Any idea?"

She looked down. After a while she spoke in a small voice. "Actually, I know exactly who it was…" she looked into Yusei's piercing blue eyes. "…it was Divine."

"But, that's impossible. We saw him die, right in front of us…"

"That's what I thought, but no Yusei, this was him. I know it. Somehow, he's come back… he's come to kill me!" she looked down fearfully. "Yusei, I- I'm scared."

He rushed toward her and comforted her. "No matter what Akiza, I will protect you. As long as you're with me nothing will ever happen to you again. I swear on my life that I will find him. And it will be taken care of. Just please just stop worrying and get some sleep. It will put my mind at ease if you get some rest and stop worrying." He reluctantly let go and kissed her fore-head. "Please, Akiza, take it easy for a little while. You've been through a lot."

_No Yusei… don't let me go. Don't ever let me go. I love you. I always have. _These thoughts were running through Akiza's mind as he walked away and sat in his chair.

"Don't worry Akiza, I'm right here."

"O-okay Yusei…" she said lying back and falling asleep instantly.

As soon as he was sure Akiza was in a deep sleep, Yusei took out his phone. He quickly dialed the number on his mind. "Hello?" the voice on the other end said.

"Hello, Trudge? I need your help…"

**ooooh! epic! I bet you ALL love cliff hangers! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! thanks to all teh people who reviewed! and please give me some suggestions! i'm getting writer's block! *hahaha!* what will happen when akiza comes home from the hospital? will she and Yusei get closer? or will they be pulled apart? find out as soon as i upload the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is up! Here's Yusei with the disclaimer!**

**Yusei: TheAnimeGirl doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's… she owns the plot!**

**Thanks Yusei! XD**

**CHAPTER THREE **

"It's good to be home."Akiza said, smiling.She had gotten out of the hospital and was sitting on the couch with Yusei. Luna and Leo were sitting on the ground and Jack was sitting in a chair. They were all watching a movie and eating lunch.

Akiza was thinking about when her parents came to see her.

_~Flashback~_

_They were at the door, about to leave. "Are you sure you don't want to come home with us. I don't think it's safe here." Her father said while her mother nodded in agreement._

"_It's okay, I really feel like this is a home to me. I feel like I've got to stay with the twins. And with Yusei around, I have all the protection I need." She said._

"_Well, okay. But don't forget, there is always a place for you with us." Her mother said. Then they left._

_~End flashback~_

"_Well, it was true. Yusei said that he would do anything for me. What does that mean though? Does he like me? What does he think of me?" _Akiza thought.

"Akiza? Akiza? What's the matter Akiza?" Yusei was waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"What?" She asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"You looked like you were in a trance…"

"I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"My parents." She answered half truthfully.

"Oh, okay." he said and went back to watching the movie, glancing at her every few minutes.

"_She's so beautiful. If only I had the courage to ask her to dinner. If what Luna said is true… she might agree…" _Yusei thought.

Later that night, around 11:00, everyone was sleeping. Yusei was in his room reading a book when he decided he wanted to go for a swim. He grabbed his swim-suit and crept down slowly only to find Akiza sitting there watching an old T.V. show. He quietly walked behind the couch and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" he whispered.

She elbowed him in the stomach and grabbed his arms and flipped him over the couch onto the floor.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. "Wow, Akiza you're stronger than you look!"

"Yusei! Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you… it's just that after what happened I'm always worried about, you know, people sneaking up on me. I'm so-"

"It's okay," he cut her off. "If I were you I'd probably have done the same thing…" he said. Getting up and sitting next to her. "Why are you up so late anyways?"

"I just couldn't fall asleep… I'm kind of scared." She admitted turning pink.

"It's okay, I understand. I was going to go for a swim, it always helps me relax. Would you like to come?"

"Sure, just let me change and I'll be right down." She went upstairs to her room.

Yusei went to the indoor pool, changed in the bathroom, and jumped in. he was doing laps when Akiza walked in. she was wearing a black bikini with a red rose printed on the top. His jaw dropped. She looked beautiful. He quickly closed his mouth and said "Come on in, the water's fine."

"Okay Yusei." She said jumping in. "Hey!" Yusei exclaimed. They both laughed.

"_Try not to panic Akiza, he's just a friend. Who looks great half-naked. Yup. That's it. Look at his abs! it looks like he was hand sculpted by God… No freaking way. I can't do this. Okay, breathe in breathe out. Breathe in breathe out!"_

"_Calm down Yusei. So what? She's completely beautiful. You've seen a woman before. Control yourself. Keep it cool… try not to notice her smooth probably really soft skin… her long legs. The fact that she doesn't have an ounce of fat on her body… that she's perfect in every way." _Yusei mentally slapped himself_. "Did I really just think that?"_

"So…" Akiza asked. "Wanna play Marco-Polo? You're it!"

"Fine," he said, closing his eyes. "Marco?"

"Polo!" she answered slowly walking away from him.

"Marco?"

"Polo!"

"Marco?"

"Polo!"

"Marco?"

"Polo!"

This was it… had her. He walked forward slowly and wrapped his arms around her, noticing her soft skin. That she even smelt like a rose. "Gotcha!" he yelled. She laughed.

"Took you long enough!" she said, noticing that he hadn't let go of her.

"Akiza?" he asked.

"Yeah? Yusei."

"Want to go out to dinner tomorrow?" he blurted out going red.

"Wait, no never mind. What was I thinking? Why would you want to go out with me-"

"Yes, Yusei."

"What?"

"I'd love to go out with you." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting a little tired. I'd like to go to sleep."

Yusei let go of her and they went back to their rooms.

"_What a night!"_ they both thought as they laid down on their own beds. They fell asleep almost instantly as they thought about what would happen tomorrow night.

"I'm so glad everything's normal around here." Akiza said at breakfast the next morning. Yusei nodded.

Little did they know, Luna and Leo had a little surprise for them up their sleeve…

**Bum bum bummmmmmm! Lol this is a total cliff hanger… the next chapter is up too so please review! Send some suggestions too! Haha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, ready for your date?**

**Yusei: I guess…**

**Akiza: Sure!**

**Both: TheAnimeGirl doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's… she owns the plot!**

**Thanks! Have fun on your date! P.S. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Hey, Akiza? Are you ready?" Yusei asked.

"Yes Yusei," she said as she came down the stairs. "You look nice Akiza," he said. She was wearing a white halter top with a black rose on it, a pair of black skinny jeans, and white flats.

She blushed. "You don't look that bad yourself," she teased. He was wearing a fitted black Aeropostale shirt, jeans, and his signature riding boots.

They both got on his duel runner and went to an Italian restaurant.

When they were seated, a waitress came to their table immediately. "Hello! Welcome to the Olive Garden. My name is Gina, and I'll be your server tonight. Would you like to start off with drinks?"

Akiza noticed that she was mainly talking to Yusei, and got a little angry. Yusei gestured to Akiza and the waitress reluctantly looked at her. "I'll have a Coke," she said. The waitress looked at Yusei again and he said "Two Cokes."

She came back with the drinks and they ordered. Akiza get a mixed grill and Yusei got the herb grilled salmon. After they ate a little, a bunch of girls came up to the table. "Oh my God!" one screamed. "You're Yusei Fudo! The one who won the Fortune Cup! I love you!"

"Um, t- thank you?" he replied.

"Can we have your autograph? It would so make our day..." she said.

"Sure, Why not?" he said. While he signed their books, one of them noticed Akiza. "Ewww! Yusei!? What are you doing with the black rose witch!? She's, like, totally evil!" the rest of the girls nodded.

"She's a friend of mine and if you have a problem with her. I have a problem with you." he said. "Now, please let us eat in peace."

As they left, Akiza stated, "Wow, Yusei. You have fangirls."

"I didn't appreciate that they called you evil. It was just plain rude. Not knowing someone and judging them..."

"Isn't that what you did when we first met?" she asked.

"That was different. You were being controlled and I knew you wanted to be freed. That's why i had faith in you."

"Hmm..." she said. And they finnished their dinner.

After they ate, Yusei took her to a beach that she'd never been to before.

"Wow, Yusei. This is gorgeous. I've never been here before," She said. The sand was pure white in the moonlight and the waves were crashing on the shore.

"No one knows about it but us. I… I thought this could be… you know… a special spot for us…" he said shyly.

"Of course. This is our beach," She said and they both sat down, looking at the sky. "Yusei… I really feel different about you… like; I can really be myself around you. I can trust you and I think I can pour my heart out to you…"

"Akiza, I feel the same way. You're someone I can relate to completely. I don't have to keep my guard up around you. I lost my parent's when I was young and I never really show my feelings. Everyone thinks I'm calm and collected. But on the inside I break down every time I think of them. Every time someone brings them up. I don't think I can take it anymore. I have to vent to someone, and I think that someone can be you," There were tears in his eyes.

"You can tell me anything Yusei; we are closer than ever before. You saved me from the terrible past I thought I had. I thought that my parent's hated me. It was the complete opposite. You saw me, the real me, when no one else did. Everyone was afraid of me. At the Fortune Cup, everyone called me a witch. You told me to be myself. Sayer was using me and you made me realize that he was scum. And then you saved me from basically dying last week. You're like, my guardian angel. Even better," There were tears in her eyes too. She hugged him and said. "Let's go home…"

When they arrived at the twin's mansion, Yusei walked Akiza to her room and said. "Good night."

She kissed him and went pink. "Good night Yusei," She said closing her door quickly.

"_I wonder how this will affect our relationship…"_ thought Yusei as he went to his room.

**Awww… how cute… hmmm, I wonder what's gonna happen next… lol I fixed it up. Until next time! Don't forget to review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a while… school just started and I've got tons of homework… any way it's the weekend and I thought I'd give you guys a gift! Please enjoy! I've gotten a few reviews saying that Yusei and Akiza were OOC and a bit cheesy… Whoop Dee Doo! All I have to say is that love makes you do crazy things! Oh and It's my story! They can act any way I want them to! :P**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's at all! I own the plot! Go plot!**

**CHAPTER 5:**

"Remind me again why we're here," Yusei said from the backseat of the car. They, Yusei, Akiza, Jack, and Carly, were on the way to the mall. Carly was driving and Jack called shot-gun, so Yusei and Akiza were in the backseat. Not that they minded, it's been a month since their first date and they've been out almost every night.

"I told you!" Carly said, "We all need some formal clothes, and you're getting some with us."

"Why do we need formal clothes?" Akiza asked.

"You'll find out sooner enough…" Jack replied.

"Don't worry, we're paying…" Carly added with a grin. _"Or Luna and Leo are…" _she thought.

They arrived at the New Domino mall, had lunch at Applebee's, and then they went their separate ways. The girls went to Forever 21 and the guys went to the Men's Warehouse. "Don't forget," Jack called to Carly, "we only have an hour and a half."

Carly gave him a thumbs-up and walked into the store.

_(A/N: These parts are happening at the same time…) _

Yusei and Jack walked into the store and looked at the tuxedos. "Yusei?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Jack…"

"I've got to tell you something… about Carly and me."

"Shoot."

"Well, the other day she told me that she became a dark signer because of me… and that Sayer was the one that she dueled."

"What!?" Yusei looked at his best friend; his head was down as if he was ashamed of something.

"Yeah, I know that's what I said…"

"Come on Jack isn't it obvious? She loves you, and you love her too. You're just too stupid to admit it."

"Well, come on? How was I supposed to know at the time? She never said anything."

"Yeah, but, come on Jack, she took you in, gave you food, clothes, and she even took you to an amusement park! Oh, I forgot you were post- fortune cup Jack at the moment." Yusei said sarcastically.

"Shut up Yusei! This isn't as easy as you and Akiza! You two LOVE each other and the other one knows it!"

At this point, everyone in the store was staring. "Sorry," they both muttered.

"Yeah, maybe we do love each other, but Jack… if you told her how you felt, then we wouldn't really be here right now. We'd have had one less dark signer to duel."

"Yeah, I know, I'll tell her. But, there's one thing that really bugs me…"

"What?"

"Sayer. He turned Carly into a dark signer, and he beat Akiza to a pulp a month ago… I want revenge."

"I do too Jack, but we have to leave it to the police. I called Trudge when Akiza told me what happened in the hospital, and he was as disgusted as we were. He told me that everything would be under control. He's been keeping me in the loop; I've received calls from him almost every day, from what Trudge's been telling me, they're really close to finding him."

"Fine. I won't do anything," Jack said, but he was thinking otherwise.

"Thanks Jack…"

"No, Yusei, thank you, now, which one do you like better?" he held up two tuxedos.

Akiza and Carly walked into the store and went to the dress section. They were browsing the racks, when Carly spoke up.

"Akiza, I need to tell you something."

"Shoot," she replied, it was a habit that she picked up from Yusei.

"Um, well, you know how I became a dark signer… and it was because of Jack…" she started.

"Yeah, you told me that."

"Well, the other night, I told _him_. I told him everything, about the dark signers, and, and Sayer."

"What!?" Akiza looked at her best friend; her head was down as if she was ashamed of something. Hate coursed through her blood when she heard the name.

"Yeah, he sort of flipped out…"

"What do you mean?"

"He punched a hole through the wall in my apartment…"

Akiza laughed, "Oh, Come on! Just tell him that you love him… I mean, it's obvious that he loves you too."

"I guess, but when he was with me after the fortune cup, he didn't show ANY emotion, it's as if he was made of stone!"

"Yeah, but he stayed with you! With Jack, that's practically "Will you marry me" he's just not the type of guy who expresses his feelings."

"Yeah, he's no Yusei, I mean you two love each other and you each know it!"

Akiza blushed at the word love, "Maybe we do love each other," she said quietly. "But, you and Jack do too, and you should get a chance to tell each other."

"Thanks for the advice Akiza; I knew I could count on you…"

"Any time Carly…"

"Now, which one do you like the best?" she held up two dresses.

After an hour and a half of shopping, they all left the mall.

"Tell me again why we have to wear the clothes on our way home…" Yusei asked.

"Because we all look great!" Carly exclaimed.

Akiza groaned. They all did look good though. Carly was wearing a white sun dress with black straps and black flowers printed on it, black strappy heals, and matching jewelry; Akiza had convinced her to wear her contacts. In Jack's mind, she looked incredible.

Jack and Yusei were wearing black tuxes with white buttoned down shirts, black dress shoes, and black bow ties. The girls thought they were amazing.

Akiza was wearing a little black dress with a pink belt that had a rose on it, black peep toe stilettos with black roses on the side, pink crystal earrings, and topped it off with a pink clutch. Yusei gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered.

"You look fantastic too Yusei," she said as the blush got redder.

They reached the car and drove to the twins' mansion. There were a few cars parked around. "What is going on here?" Yusei asked.

They got to the door and Yusei reached for his keys, Akiza was standing next to him and Carly and Jack were right behind, grinning ear to ear. He opened the door.

"Oh my God…" they both exclaimed.

**Bumm bum bummmmmmm! Here's the sites for the dresses…**

**.**

**./_YPLSyaja5vU/ScKXEVXvkxI/AAAAAAAADPI/KU9aNtnlbS0/s400/sweet+pretty+prom+inexpensive+prom+**

**I think you can picture the tuxes… any way please review! Add this story to your favorites too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, last time I left you with a cliff hanger… hope you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great!!! Here's the disclamer:**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's at all! **

**Here's the claimer:**

**I own the plot! Go plot!**

**CHAPTER 6:**

"SURPRISE!!!" Akiza and Yusei were bombarded with hugs. "Happy 21st birthday, guys!" Luna and Leo exclaimed.

Yusei and Akiza looked at each other; they both totally forgot about their birthday. They looked at Jack and Carly, and said, "This explains everything!"

Luna and Leo ran up and gave them each a hug. They had turned the living room to the ultimate party room; there was a stage with a band set up, a dance floor, a lot of tables with a blue and white theme, balloons, streamers, and catering. There were people that Yusei had never seen before but he did recognize a few of them.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed, he saw his friends from the satellite; he gave them all a hug. "Crow? Riley? Nervin? Tank? Blitz!? What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to celebrate your birthday of course! We all chipped and got you and Akiza a present," Crow replied.

"You really didn't have to! Coming here was a great present to both of us… hold on, let me get Akiza." He disappeared for a few moments and came back holding Akiza's hand. "Akiza, do you remember the guys?"

"Of course I do Yusei, it's great to see you again… now Yusei, I want you to come say "hi" to my parents."

"Enjoy the party," Yusei said with a grin before Akiza pulled him away.

"Mom? Dad? You remember Yusei, right? Well, he's my boyfriend now… we've been dating for about a month…"

The parents looked at each other.

"It's about time!" Her mom said, "We've been waiting for you two to get together. You're perfect for each other. Oh, and happy birthday sweetie, we've gotten you a present from the family…"

"You really didn't have to Mr. and Mrs. Izinski."

"Oh, but we did. Yusei, you saved her life and brought her to us and now we're a complete family, all thanks to you. We owe you a lot, son," her father said. "Now, you two go, enjoy your party!"

"Thanks!" They both said.

Luna and Leo took the stage with a few other kids. "May we have your attention please?" they both said. "First of all, we'd like to say "Happy Birthday" to our great friends Yusei and Akiza!" everyone cheered. "Now, as a present, we'd like to sing them a song, please welcome our band Burn!"

Akiza and Yusei looked at each other in shock. "This explains why they came home late everyday!" Yusei said.

Luna was playing the drums and Leo was the lead guitarist. They both were singing.

_I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show...  
(Let the good times roll)  
(Let the good times roll)_

Akiza pulled Yusei to the dance floor, "They're great!" he exclaimed.

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you, only sweeter!"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter!"  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

"This is unbelievable!" Akiza said.

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
Is always cloudy except for  
(Except for)  
When you look into the past  
(Look into the past)  
One night stand...  
(One night stand off)_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you only sweeter!"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter!"  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
_  
By this time, the floor was full of people dancing and complimenting the band.

_They say  
I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
And get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away  
From getting you into the mood  
Whoa  
_  
The couple noticed Jack and Carly together on the middle of a large group, dancing together.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you but sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter!"_

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you but sweeter!"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter!"_

They ended with the sound of cheering, everyone loved them.

"Thank you! Enjoy the party!" Leo said, and another band came up and replaced them.

Yusei and Akiza went and congratulated them, "You guys were amazing! Really, you were!"

"Thanks," said Luna sheepishly.

"Why don't we all eat now? I'm starving!" Leo exclaimed.

"Aren't you always?" Yusei said rolling his eyes.

They made their way to the head table and sat down, Yusei and Akiza together and Luna and Carly on her side, and Leo and Jack on his side.

Jack appeared to have had too many drinks, because after everyone ate he led a "party-boying" conga line to the song "Boom Boom Pow" Akiza and Carly thought it was the funniest thing they had ever seen.

"Jack and alcohol just don't mix…" Carly said clutching her side.

After a while, everyone had their cake (it was a chocolate henna cake) and were talking to each other quietly, Akiza took the stage and said, "Can I have you attention please?" Everyone looked at her, she blushed. "I'd like to sing a song… for a special person," she said looking at Yusei.

_(A/N: The (example) means the actions during the song.)_

_Remember those walls I built  
Well Baby they are turning down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

(She pointed at Yusei and beckoned him up to the stage, he went up and held her hand)

_It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had to break  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

(Yusei wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple)

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can do your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can be your halo  
I can see your halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkness night  
You're the only one that I want  
You got addicted to your lie  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity camed again  
To pull me back to the ground again  
_  
_It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had to break  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away_

_I can do your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can be your halo  
I can see your halo_

At the end of her song everyone applauded, she blushed and Yusei lifted her chin and kissed her full on the lips. Everyone cheered and a few people even wolf whistled.

"That was beautiful, am I really you angel?" he asked.

"Of course Yusei, I'd be no where without you."

"Go sit down Akiza; I'm going to sing for you now."

She took the seat that he had just vacated.

"I'm going to sing a song for my special person."

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Come on and open up your mind and see like me  
(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
(No more, no more)  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, there's no need  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
'Cause our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours  
You best believe, best believe I'm yours

"Akiza,that song described my feelings for you… I will always be yours… I love you."

She blushed, "I love you too Yusei and I will forever."

He stepped off the stage into her arms, they kissed and everyone awed. They were grinning ear to ear, and thanked everyone for the appreciation. Jack took the stage and said. "Carly? I love you too, I always have and I was too stupid to realize it.

"I love you too Jack, I always will!"

Both couples kissed and the crowd cheered.

Just then, someone came in.

""Yusei Fudo! Still quite the ladies' man, I see…"

**Wow, I bet you all wonder who that is… you'll find out soon enough… well as soon as I upload the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE review and add this story to your favorites! Hehehe there are 20015 words! Cool!**

./_

**^^That's the henna cake^^**

**Songs mentioned in this chapter…**

**Thanks for the Memories: Fall Out Boy**

**Boom Boom Pow: Black Eyed Pees**

**Halo: Beyonce**

**I'm Yours: Jason Mraz**

**Until next time, Ciao!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!!! You people are great!!! I've had so much homework this week, but now I'm free and I'm going to try to upload as much as I can this weekend!!! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and I don't know Amy Lee (or Evanescence). I also don't know the stories behind the songs! I just made them up!!!**

**Claimer: I own the plot of this story!!! Woop woop!**

**Chapter 7:**

Yusei froze. He knew that voice almost better than his own. But, no, it couldn't be. Why would she be here? After all this time? He slowly turned around to take a good look at her. She was about 5' 6" with long dark hair that was in a fancy up-do twist, gray/silver eyes, pink lips that were formed into a smirk. She was wearing a long-sleeved, floor length black dress with a small slit in the waste, black heels, and a diamond and onyx pendant.

"Amy?" he croaked. Yusei ran up to her and swung her around. "Come on Yusei!" she shrieked, "put me down!" she couldn't help laughing.

Just then, the twins noticed that someone came in. "Amy Lee!?" they both ran up to her and squealed, "You're from Evanescence! That's our favorite band! You inspire us!"

She laughed, "Thanks, it's great to know I have such wonderful fans."

"You're even prettier in person!" Luna gushed. Amy blushed, "I don't know about that," she mumbled.

Jack and Crow ran up to them, "Amy!" the both yelled and took turns hugging her. "You look great," Crow added. Akiza hesitantly walked up to the group and entwined her fingers with Yusei's, "Who's this?" she asked curiously, there was an undertone in her voice that Yusei couldn't put his finger on. He shrugged it off for the moment; it was too good of an occasion to be pondering over a mystery.

"This is my best friend…" He started before Jack cut him off, "Hey! I thought I was your best friend!" Yusei rolled his eyes, "Jack, you're my best _guy _friend. Amy is my best friend who is a _girl_. Anyway," he said turning back to Akiza, "Amy used to live in the satellite with us."

"Yusei. Come on. I can give my own back-story. My parents died when I was really young, most of my siblings and I were separated, and my youngest sister and I had moved into Martha's house. A few years later my youngest sister died; that's when I wrote my first couple of songs: Hello and My immortal"

Yusei nodded. "I remember those, you wouldn't come out of your room so you had to send someone to give me all the lyrics. I wrote the sheet music for them and played them for you when you finally came out."

"Sheet music?" Akiza questioned.

"Didn't Yusei tell you? He's one of the greatest pianists I've ever heard. He taught me everything I know. That's why I always dedicate my songs to two special people; him and my sister."

"I've noticed that, you never say who though." Leo mentioned.

By this time the crowd was screaming for the couple to do a duet. "Go on Yusei! It'll be great to hear you sing again. I'll be catching up with Jacky and Crow." She said, sitting down.

Yusei pulled Akiza onto the stage and the music started.

(A/N: **BOLD = Yusei**… _Italic = Akiza_… Underline = Both)

**Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand, That anything can happen,  
When you take a chance.**

_I never believed in,  
What I couldn't see.  
I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities._

I know, that something has changed.  
Never felt this way, & right here tonight  
This could be the start of something new,  
it feels so right to be here with you, ohh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new. ohh.

**Now who would of ever thought that, we'd both be here tonight. **

_And the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter), with you by my side!_

I know that something has changed, Never felt this way.  
I know if we're real, This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you, ooh. And now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart, the start of something new.

I** never knew that it could happen until it happened to me! ohh yer **

_I didn't know it before, but now It's easy to see!_

It's the start of something new, It feels so right to be here with you, oohh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart....  
That its the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oohh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new!

They had started a dance in the middle of the song and Yusei ended it by twirling Akiza into his arms and pressing his lips against hers. The crowd whooped and hollered. Akiza put her arm around Yusei and they made their way to their seats. Amy was applauding quietly, "Very nice, you two. Oh, and I'm sorry, I didn't catch the name of the pretty lady who stole your heart." Akiza blushed, "My name's Akiza, thanks for the compliment."

Amy leaned in and whispered into Yusei's ear, "I approve."

Yusei just smiled and kissed Akiza's cheek. "Ms. Lee?" Luna asked in a small voice.

"Please! Call me Amy! Any friend of Yusei's is a friend of mine." As she said this, Akiza's tightened around Yusei's arm.

"All right then, Amy, Will you please sing a few songs for us?"

"Do you really want me to?" she asked, surprised. The twins nodded eagerly.

"All right then, I'll need a piano, though."

"We have one," Leo said as he pointed to the Grand Piano located to the side of the stage.

"Perfect," She said and turned to grin wickedly at Yusei, "Mind playing with me?"

"Sure Amy, anything for you." Akiza reluctantly let go of his arm and he walked toward the piano and played a quick tune, grinning and winking at Akiza as he did so. Amy was all ready up on stage. "Sexy," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you know you love this one," he replied teasingly.

"What ever. Done now?" he stopped and nodded.

"Hey, everybody, I'm Amy Lee and I'm going to sing you a couple of songs… starting with Hello…" she said into the microphone. The music started with a piano solo and she took a deep breath.

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

(There was another Piano solo in between)

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

She ended the song and Yusei played the final note on the piano. Everyone applauded, there were some cheers too.

"The next on is going to be My Immortal… hope you enjoy."

Yusei played the first few notes on the piano with a look of concentration, Akiza thought he was amazing.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

They finished and Yusei had a slight frown etched on his face, no one noticed but Akiza, they were all too captivated by Amy.

"Thanks, the next and last song I'll be singing will be Call Me When You're Sober…"

"_Where is she going with this?" _Yusei thought as he started playing with the band.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

Yusei noticed that she had a tear running down her cheek at the end of the song.

"Thanks," she mumbled quickly and hurried off the stage, she almost tripped when she ran past Yusei and the piano. He caught her and held her tightly, "It's okay Amy, let it out." He soothed her as she started sobbing. The twins, Akiza, Carly, Jack, and Crow caught up with them.

"What the matter?" Akiza, Carly, and the twins asked. Jack and Crow turned to each other frowning.

Yusei sighed," It's a long story… We'll tell you in a more private atmosphere." He then picked Amy up in his arms and quickly walked her to his room and set her down on his bed, he took her shoes off. "Go to sleep now, Amy, you'll feel much better afterwards."

"I suppose," she said falling asleep almost instantly.

Yusei looked at her and frowned, recalling her dark past…

**SO!? What do you think!? PLEASE review and tell me please! I'm dying to know!!! LOL!!!**

**Link for Amy's dress…**

**./_9g1xXeNqBDQ/SkE7G9KoatI/AAAAAAAANhY/9K9YduR-L9Y/s400/Versace+black+cut+out+long+ **

**Please review and I'll try to upload faster!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry if I haven't updated for a while. I didn't get that many reviews and I got discouraged. Well here's the chapter!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! You get to hear about Amy's past… it's a real tear-jerker. And I have a question… should Amy be a duelist? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and I don't know Amy Lee…**

CHAPTER 8:

It was the day after the party and Carly and Jack had slept over. Everyone was eating breakfast in silence when Amy came downstairs into the kitchen, still wearing her dress. "Amy, you need to change," Luna told her, "Akiza, do you mind letting her borrow some clothes?" Akiza just shrugged and gave her a 'go ahead' look.

"Thank you," Amy whispered hoarsely and they noticed Yusei's grip on his fork tighten, his knuckles were white.

Amy took a shower and came downstairs again wearing a black short sleeve v-neck tee with a metallic tiger on the front and dark skinny jeans, Luna gave her some breakfast.

"So, Amy, what's the matter? What happened last night?" Jack asked her and she looked at Yusei,

"He's been calling me." She told him quietly and he banged his fist against the table. "What!?" he exclaimed and she nodded.

"I was in the city for a concert and he's just been bothering me so much. I heard you were living here so I decided to crash your party," she said with a sad half smile.

"I feel so out of the loop," Leo grumbled. "All we've established is that Amy has a stalker."

"Would you like to tell them? Or should I?" Yusei asked her.

"I don't feel like saying anything right now, I'm going to go for a walk in the garden." She walked out of the kitchen.

They all turned to Yusei expectantly, "Okay, how do you know about this and I don't!" Jack asked him angrily.

"I'm the only one she ever told. Now, please don't interrupt me, it's hard enough to talk about it without distractions." They all nodded and waited.

"Okay, it all happened a little while before she left… actually, it was the reason she left. Amy was in a relationship and, well, he was a pretty good guy. Jack you know that they just broke it off, you don't know why," Yusei paused and Jack nodded, "well, he was a pretty good guy and they were all right for each other. They were going out for a few months and Amy thought she was in love. Then, he changed. Just like that, out of the blue, he drank as much alcohol as he could. We were in the satellite and there were a lot of 'black markets' and he was the top buyer in the alcohol department," he chuckled humorlessly and continued, "He was drunk all the time and he was never around. Then, one day he came to her place intoxicated and started yelling and throwing things, they got into a fight and he just flipped. He started hitting her, and he beat her hard. Almost broke her arm and bruised some organs. It was bad, really bad. He just left her, disappeared. It was lucky I found her and took her to Martha before she lost too much blood. She told us not to tell anyone and left after that. She had had enough with the satellite life, she left, but not before writing a song… that's when 'Call me When You're Sober' was born. She's always emptied herself of emotion through song. When most of her family died, after what happened, and she still does. We've been keeping in touch and from what I hear, he won't leave her alone; he's stalking her, calling her, texting her." When he finished his monologue Jack and Leo were silent and the girls were crying.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked quietly, "I'll hunt that bastard down for what he did to her!"

"I wanted to respect her privacy and, no, Jack you can't. I've all ready tried. He's just too damn hard to find. He's changed his name, appearance, and information. He's practically invisible." Yusei sighed.

"There's no way I'm letting her out of my sight now. She's staying with us." Luna said fiercely and Akiza and Leo nodded in agreement.

"Okay, as long as you don't bring it up. She doesn't like to talk about it."

They spent the rest of the day watching movies and playing Monopoly World Edition. Around 5:00 Luna had an announcement. "We're going out to dinner, we're going to Fire and Ice."

(A.N: Fire and Ice is an awesome restaurant… erm bar and grill… lol)

"Everyone get ready," she told them with an air of authority and when no one moved she snapped, "Now!"

Everyone scrambled upstairs and got ready, moments later the boys walked down. Yusei was wearing a red button down, the top few buttons undone, dark-wash jeans, and his brown riding boots. Jack was wearing a blue button down, black jeans, and his white boots. Leo was wearing a gray Aerospostle tee-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. They waited about an hour for the girls to come down.

Luna came first, wearing a gray, soft, thin knit top with a sheer, gossamer texture and a trapeze cut with very wide armholes and neck line, a gray leather biker jacket with a metal zipper and gold snaps, a short, black jean skirt, and tall, black gladiator heels. Her hair was curled (She grew it out), her eye makeup was a dark gray and she had shiny a lip-gloss on.

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed and she rolled her eyes when they didn't say anything, "Gee, thanks," she muttered.

Carly was next, she was wearing A blue single shoulder knit top featuring a metallic sequin design with a cinched side, a gray 3/4 sleeve coat with a wide herringbone texture on a wool-blend construction. It had a fold over collar and a 2-hidden button front closure, a swing style, she wore dark blue jeans, and round-toe ankle bootie made of faux suede-cloth and trimmed with a side zipper. Her hair was up in a twist and her eye makeup was dark blue, her lips were pink and she had a light pink blush.

She walked straight to Jack who kissed her and said, "You look hot!" she just giggled and slapped him playfully.

Next came Amy who wore a red sleeveless knit top with a scoop neckline with woven-trimmed netting and top bead accents, a gold chain-fringe front, a wool blend coat with 5-rows of double breasted shield buttons, a ruffle plaid woven skirt featuring a lace overlay design and a black double belt, and platform peep-toe boots with a side zipper closure. Her hair was slightly wavy and her eye makeup was a smoky grayish-black (accenting her gray eyes), her lips were a deep red, and her cheeks had a slight red tint.

She went to stand next to Yusei and he asked her if she was all right, she just nodded.

Last, Akiza came down wearing a red sleeveless knit tunic featuring a scoop neckline with a mixed wooden and polished bead trim, a long sleeve knit jacket that has a motorcycle-jacket styling with a slightly angled zipper placket followed by front zipper pockets, a soft black knit skirt featuring side swished accent pleats with layered front design, and black faux suede booties with stiletto heels and a bow trim. Her hair was straight (she grew it out too?) and her eye makeup was red with black eyeliner, her mascara was light, her lips were red too, and her cheeks had a slight pink tint.

Yusei stared at her in awe; she put her arms around him and pressed her lips against his. "You look beautiful," he told her. "Thanks, Yusei," she replied.

"Let's take our cars!" Luna and Leo exclaimed.

(A.N: pretend the twins are almost 17 for me… please? Yusei, Akiza, and Carly are 21, and Jack is 23)

Everyone laughed and went to the garage, there sat a black Lamborghini Murcielago and a white Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport. Amy raised her eyebrows and gaped Luna went to her "Lambo" as she liked to call it and asked, "Who's riding with me?"

"Akiza, Amy, and I will go with you… Jack and Carly can go with Luna," Yusei said.

Luna nodded, "You know the way, right?" she asked Leo, he nodded and got into the Bugatti with Jack and Carly. Everyone else got into the Murcielago and they were off.

They stepped inside and Luna gave the name for the reservation, they were seated (from left to right… Luna, Leo, Jack, Carly, Akiza, Yusei, and Amy) and were approached by a ton of girls squealing about Yusei. He groaned and shrunk a little in his seat, hoping to be ignored.

No such luck.

**Doesn't Amy's story make you want to cry? Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think!!! And I'm not going to update until I get 13 more reviews, which makes 30… I think? I got all the girls' outfits from Forever 21 (the website) if you want to see them… you'll probably find them by the descriptions! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Well I know I said I wouldn't update till I got up to 30 reviews ut you people are so demanding! Lol well, THIS TIME I MEAN IT! NOT GOING TO UPDATE TILL I GET MY 35!! I WORK TOO HARD ON THIS! Here's the chapter hope you like it!**

_**Previously on "Love Finds A Way…"**_

Everyone laughed and went to the garage, there sat a black Lamborghini Murcielago and a white Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport. Amy raised her eyebrows and gaped as Luna went to her "Lambo" as she liked to call it and asked, "Who's riding with me?"

"Akiza, Amy, and I will go with you… Jack and Carly can go with Leo," Yusei said.

Luna nodded, "You know the way, right?" she asked Leo, he nodded and got into the Bugatti with Jack and Carly. Everyone else got into the Murcielago and they were off.

They stepped inside and Luna gave the name for the reservation, they were seated (from left to right… Luna, Leo, Jack, Carly, Akiza, Yusei, and Amy) and were approached by a ton of girls squealing about Yusei. He groaned and shrunk a little in his seat, hoping to be ignored.

No such luck.

**Chapter 9:**

"OMG! It's Yusei!"

"Look! That's Amy Lee! You know? From Evenescence?"

"Why's the witch here?"

There were squeals and screams when they approached the table, Yusei and Akiza recognized the girls from the Olive Garden and sighed.

Yusei and Jack opened there mouths to speak, but their voices weren't the ones heard,

"Stop." It was Amy, she was glaring at them fiercely and the girls immediately shut up. "You will leave us alone and will NOT bother us again or you will hear from my friends Yusei and Jack here, now go. Before I say something I'll regret. Oh and by the way, you will not call Akiza a witch when I, or any of us for that matter, are here. You got that?"

They all nodded, too scared to speak.

"Good, now you can leave."

They walked away, whispering and glancing back at us. Akiza looked at Amy and nodded, "Thank you."

Amy just shrugged, "Any time." Just then the waiter came to the table and asked about drinks.

"Coke," they all said at the same time, and then laughed. The waiter nodded and walked away. They stood up and walked to the food, picked what they wanted, and went to the grill in the middle of the restaurant. They watched in awe as the chefs grilled their food, not being modest with the tricks. When they got back to the table, their drinks were there.

The rest of dinner was uneventful; everyone talked, laughed, and caught up with each other. Luna handed the waiter her credit card and as soon as she got it back, they left.

"This was so much fun, thanks Luna!" Akiza said. "Yeah, thanks!" hey all chimed in and Luna waved a hand, "Tomorrow we're going to a club. We need to relax, saving the world is TOUGH!"

They laughed and got into the cars, when they pulled into the driveway, they weren't tired at all, Leo had an idea,"Let's play that American Idol game we have!" They all nodded in agreement and went up to change into more comfortable clothes: their PJ's.

They all came back downstairs and Luna had brought out drinks, Leo turned on the game, Yusei brought out some blankets, and everyone else just lounged on the huge sectional. Jack went first; the song that he picked had everyone clutching their sides…

**Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to  
leave because I'd go berserk?? Well...  
You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see  
I've gone completely out of my mind.. And.. **

He started a weird dance and acted all crazy-like, while everyone else just laughed.

**They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa  
To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be  
happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!!!! **

**You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said  
that loosing you would make me flip my lid.. RIGHT???  
I know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and  
laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad... And..**

**They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa,  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa.  
To the happy home. With trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket  
weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!! **

**I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you pay me back  
for all my kind unselfish loving deeds.. Huh??  
Well you just wait, they'll find you yet and when they do they'll put you  
in the ASPCA, you mangy mutt!!! And... **

**They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa.  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa.  
To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy  
to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming  
to take me away, ha-haaa!!!  
To the happy home, with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket  
weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haa!!!  
To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time... **

"Luna, you shouldn't leave him if that's going to happen!" Akiza said.

It was time for the judges to give their two-cents about the performance.

Randy: "That was okay dawg, a little crazy, but, hey! We all are."

Paula: "Maybe singing isn't you thing… I love your outfit though!"

Simon: "I think my ears are bleeding."

Everyone laughed and Carly stood up to go.

_Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take a gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go_

Everyone was watching her quietly as she started swaying. She closed her eyes and continued

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

_Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost_

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger _

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise.  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to think of the value of my life_

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test_

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger _

Everyone applauded as she sat back down; Jack wrapped his arms around her and whispered comfortingly to her. Everyone knew the song was picked because of the time she became a dark-signer. And how much it hurt her and Jack.

The judges came up on the big screen.

Randy: "Man that was tight. You were great!"

Paula: "Honey, that was deep, you really put your heart into it."

Simon: "That wasn't awful, it wasn't bad, it was actually pretty good. Very meaningful."

Leo grabbed the mike and picked his song.

**I feel the salty waves come in  
I feel them crash against my skin  
And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win  
There's a haze above my TV  
That changes everything I see  
And maybe if I continue watching  
I'll lose the traits that worry me**

Can we fast-forward to go down on me?  
Stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste  
And who cares divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up on getting out of here  
(Can we fast-forward to go down on me?)

Taking everything for granted but we still respect the time  
We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine  
And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines  
But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside

Can we fast-forward to go down on me?  
Stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste  
And who cares divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up on getting out of here  
Catch me up on getting out of here

More to the point, I need to show  
How much I can come and go  
Other plans fell through  
And put a heavy load on you  
I know there's no more that need be said  
When I'm inching through your bed  
Take a look around instead and watch me go

Stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste  
And who cares divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up on getting out of here

It's not fair, just let me perfect it  
Don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive  
'Cause seeing clear would be the bad idea  
Now catch me up on getting out of here  
So catch me up I'm getting out of here

Everyone was blocking their ears, he was terrible. The judges noticed too.

Randy: "Singing's just not your thing, I'm sorry but that was bad."

Paula: "I'm sorry sweetie, I'm going to have to agree with them."

Simon: "That was atrocious, the worst thing that I have heard in my life."

Leo looked sad as he handed the mike to Luna and she was smiling.

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away_

They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be

Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, 'cause they are

_Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl_

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world

Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's

_Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl_

A material, a material, a material, a material world

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world

Yusei raised his eyebrows as she turned and bowed, "Should I be worried about these boys? I'll hire a security guard for you. Better yet! I'll be your security guard!"

Akiza and Luna slapped him upside the head at the same time and everyone else laughed.

Randy: "Wow, I could feel where you were coming from and it was awesome."

Paula: "That was wonderful! I loved loved loved it!

Simon: "Hmph, very well done."

Yusei grabbed the mike and stuck his tongue out at her.

**Do you know where your heart is?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Or did you trade it for something  
Somewhere better just to have it?  
Do you know where your love is?  
Do you think that you lost it?  
You felt it so strong, but  
Nothing's turned out how you wanted**

Well, bless my soul  
You're a lonely soul  
Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold

Well, all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

Do you know what your fate is?  
And are you trying to shake it?  
You're doing your best and  
Your best look  
You're praying that you make it

Well, bless my soul  
You're a lonely soul  
Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold

Well, all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

I said I all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Better than you had it  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Yeah, better than you had it (Better than you had it)

I said I all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

I said I all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

Whenever the end is  
Do you think you can see it?  
Well, until you get there  
Go on, go ahead and scream it  
Just say it

He turned and smiled at Akiza, who had tears in her eyes, "That was beautiful." She hugged him.

Randy: "Three words: Off. The. Hook!"

Paula: "Wow, that's all I can say, the song-choice was beautiful and so was your voice."

Simon: "It was lovely, better than most."

Yusei smiled again and handed the mike to Akiza who took it with a deep breath, "Yusei, you'll need to help me with this one," she gave him a smile and he stood up almost immediately. "Whipped," Jack muttered, followed by the sound of a slap.

When the music started they stood side by side and Amy smiled at the choice.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

They had turned to face each other now, the emotion in their voices and expressions powerful.

**(Wake me up)**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**(I can't wake up)**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**(Save me)**  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
**(Wake me up)**  
_bid my blood to run_  
**(I can't wake up)**  
_before I come undone_  
**(Save me)**  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

**(Wake me up)**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**(I can't wake up)**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**(Save me)**  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
**(Wake me up)**  
_bid my blood to run_  
**(I can't wake up)**  
_before I come undone_  
**(Save me)**  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

Bring me to life  
**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**  
_Bring me to life_

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything_  
**without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more**  
_bring me to life_

**(Wake me up)**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**(I can't wake up)**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**(Save me)**  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
**(Wake me up)**  
_bid my blood to run_  
**(I can't wake up)**  
_before I come undone_  
**(Save me)**  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

**(Bring me to life)**  
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_  
**(Bring me to life)**

They had intertwined their fingers and were gazing lovingly at each other, Yusei leaned in and caressed her face with their joined hands and kissed Akiza deeply and passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her hands in his hair while his hands were pressed against her back, pulling her closer to him. His tongue poked at her lips, begging for entrance and she let him in, they explored each others' mouths for a while, in bliss, until someone rudely interrupted them.

"Looks like someone's shooting porn in your living room, Luna, did you know about this?"

Akiza, Luna, and Carly all hit him in-a-place-where-the-sun-don't-shine and he stalked off to the kitchen muttering something about getting ice.

Yusei wrapped his arms around Akiza and whispered in her ear, "We'll have to continue later, or I will practically explode."

She stifled a giggle and they sat down.

"You missed the judging," Carly told them. "Right now, I don't really care," Akiza told her.

Suddenly there was a clap of thunder and the lights went out, the girls screamed. Yusei wrapped his arms around Akiza protectively, "It's okay," he whispered.

Lightning struck, thunder boomed, and everyone was terrified by the sudden storm. "I think we should all go to sleep," Leo said, "everything will be fine in the morning."

Since Jack and Carly had a room in the mansion they, he carried her up stairs while she was giggling uncontrollably. Luna led Amy to her room and Yusei and Akiza were the only ones left downstairs.

"Yusei, would you mind if I spent the night with you?" She asked him sweetly. "Of course," he replied and they walked up the stairs, hand in hand. They went into his room and he closed the door, she was lying on the bed, waiting for him to join her. He positioned himself so he was lying down almost on top of her staring into her eyes, as if asking permission. She nodded and, soon, his mouth was over hers, his tongue probing hers deeply, she kissed him back with passion and lust. They broke off; gasping for air and got caught up in each other again, they spent the next few minutes in this embrace, deciding whether or not to take it a step further…

**IMPORTANT!!! PLEASE READ!!!!**

**Well… what do you think? Should there be lemons or not? Like, should I make the story rated m? I really want your opinions and yes they really matter. So did you hate it? Like it? Love it? Please tell me and remember the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes! And who ever reviews will get a sneak- peak of the next chapter!!! I know this one was kind of uneventful, but I PROMISE the next one will surprise you! Something will happen!!! Lol yeah and who can guess what will happen? Hit the green-ish button and PLEASE!!! Tell others of my story!!! SPREAD THE LOVE! I know I'm rambling… I'll stop now and you can review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, it's been a REALLY long time since I last posted… I've been super busy, and I have been writing 10 other stories (not all fanfics). It's ah-frickin-mazing that I can to it all. XD**

**Enjoy chapter 10!**

**CHAPTER 10:**

The kisses were heated, passionate, and lustful. They both wanted it and very much needed it to satisfy the hungry sex- beast within.

Akiza pulled off Yusei's shirt and showered his well- built body with kisses and he did the same. He was leading a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck and across her shoulder while she just breathed in and out, enjoying the moment.

Yusei unhooked her bra and they both slid off the other's pants, impatient in their animalistic behavior.

"Akiza…" He said, removing his lips from her neck.

"Yes?" She replied looking in his eyes.

"I… erm... don't have a condom…" He told her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. She giggled, "I'm on the pill, Yusei, it's okay."

He kissed her passionately on the lips, while locking his fingers in her hair. Her tongue snaked his way into his mouth and it was like a battlefield.

He broke off and started kissing down her right thigh, all the way to her toes and did the same with the left. Yusei kissed her breasts and she moaned in pleasure. He groaned and hardened.

Akiza chuckled lowly and anxiously slid down his boxers, he did the same with her panties, hastily.

He positioned himself in between her legs and looked at her, his eyes asking permission. She bit her lower lip and nodded.

Yusei slid himself in and she gasped in pain.

"Are you okay? Should I stop?" He asked, his husky voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine. It's just been a while... Yusei, just keep going."

Carefully, he lowered himself into her and the pain Akiza felt turned to pleasure. Soon they were moaning, screaming, and gasping in satisfaction.

They continued and soon were one. A creature of perfect harmony. The lovemaking continued until dawn, and they collapsed into each other, tired out.

The two cuddled together, sweaty and sticky in between the sheets of Yusei's king sized bed.

_**(A/N: I steamed up EVERY window in my mind typing that for you guys.)**_

The next morning Yusei and Akiza quickly showered together and got dressed. They walked down the stairs, hand in hand, hoping to go unnoticed.

They weren't.

When they got into the dining room, everyone was there, smirking as they ate breakfast.

"Well, you two seemed to have fun last night, didn't you?" Jack said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Hmm, Jack, I didn't think you would notice with all the racket YOU were making last night," Yusei shot back, helping himself to some toast and eggs.

Carly and Jack both went red, while Akiza and Amy giggled.

"Well, if you guys will stop advertising you sex lives to the world, you could hear the plan of the day," Luna told them, glaring.

"I have work," Yusei said.

"After that, when you come home, you'll get ready and we'll go to this amazing club I found out about, Midnight, it's teenage friendly don't worry," she hastily added when Yusei opened his mouth to argue.

"Okay," he replied and readied himself for the day.

"You guys ready?" Leo asked as they walked into the garage.

"Yes," they all replied in unison.

**_(A/N: I don't want to bore you with all the outfit descriptions, so THE SITES WILL BE ON MY PROFILE... YOU HAVE TO LOOK AT THEM AFTER YOU READ AND REVIEW!!!)_ **

They got into the twins' cars with the same groups as before, and soon arrived at Midnight. They approached the burly entrance guard and he was about to stop them before he realized who they were.

"Yusei Fudo? Jack Atlas?" He stuttered and they all nodded.

"Well, come right in, you can go straight to the V.I.P. section."

They made their way to the table on the second floor that overlooked the whole dance floor. There was a private bar and bartender just for them.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked.

"Rum and coke." (Yusei)

"Manhattan." (Akiza)

"Appleton." (Amy)

"Strawberry Daiquiri." (Carly)

"Sex on the Beach." (Jack)

Everyone looked at Jack as he said his order. "What? It tastes good..."

"And 2 Lime Coke with lots of ice."

The tender nodded as he rushed to fulfill his wishes.

"Let's go dance!!!!" Amy said, seeming very happy today.

"Yeah, one minute... You guys go, I have to talk to Amy," Yusei replied, eyeing her suspiciously.

'What?" She asked when everyone went down the stairs, onto the dance floor.

"You seem rather... Happy today... May I ask why?"

"Everything's been going RIGHT since I got here, I'm just really happy that nothing's gone wrong while I'm with you guys. I don't know... I just feel like I belong."

He enveloped her into a hug and smiled, "You're always welcome here, with us, Amy, never forget that. Now let's get downstairs! I see Akiza dancing!" He said excitedly, looking over the railings.

"You really love her, don't you?" She asked with a smirk.

"Is it THAT obvious?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yup. But you two are amazing for each other. Simply perfect."

And with that, they set off down the stairs, drinks in hand, to the others, and started dancing.

The intro to "Hotel Room Service" came on and the girls screamed.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!!!" They all yelled, simultaneously.

Dancing for a few hours, the crew had no plans to leave soon.

They were having a great time, dancing, drinking, and laughing. It was a good thing the twins brought them here; they needed to loosen up after saving the world.

They were having so much fun, they didn't notice the doors open and a crowd of people walk in a horse-shoe shape with one person in the center, didn't notice that this unusual group walked up to them and stopped, all watching carefully.

"Well well well... The gang's all here," said a familiar cold voice that they all thought they would never hear again.

Could it be?  
"Divine?!" Everyone besides Amy gasped.

"Darren?" Amy whispered.

"Yes and yes," was all he said, a smirk painted across his totally new features.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Leo asked, forgetting to be pissed for a minute.

"Plastic surgery. Doctors can do wonders these days... Oh, and I go by Daniel now." The jerk-ass laughed.  
"All right you little bastard! You're going to pay for what you did to the women of MY life!" Jack yelled and lunged towards him. The people surrounding the dick pushed him away and glared menacingly.

No one noticed Yusei texting in the back before he ran up to "Daniel" and started punching him in the gut while his "guards" stood, watching helplessly as Jack and Leo blocked them off.

"No. Body. Messes. With. My. Girls... First, it's Amy. Then, there's Carly. Finally, there's MY Akiza! You fucking ass hole! YOU WILL PAY!" With every name mentioned, Yusei kneed Daniel in the balls.

By now, there was a crowd surrounding the group, some cheering, some looking afraid. Security was doing nothing to stop them following orders they had just received.

"All right, Yusei, I think you've done enough..." They all looked up to see Trudge walk in with about 20 officers behind him.

**You all love me... Just admit it... XD I'm sorry about not uploading, but, REVIEW YOUR FUCKING ASSES OFF IF YOU EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER UP SOON!!!!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

_Well… Here's the chapter. Blahhh. I don't feel good. DX_

**Chapter 11:**

"We'll take it from here, Yusei," Trudge said with a grin.

"Okay," Yusei replied after giving Daniel one last kick.

By then, each officer had grabbed one of his hench-men and were holding them.

"I'm going to love locking you up," Trudge hissed into Daniel's ear as he pulled him up from the floor. He just laughed like a crazy person.

"Thanks, Yusei." He nodded and waved as they left the club.

"Okay... What the fuck is going on!?" Jack asked, glaring at Yusei.

"Well, as soon as I saw Daniel, I texted Trudge and told him our situation. Simple as that."

"Oh... That's a lot simpler than what I thought."

Yusei turned to Amy, "Are you alright?" He asked, worriedly.

"Yeah..." She blew out a shaky breath, "I'm fine now that he's gone."

The management, thinking that this was just another bar fight, settled everyone down and got everything under control.

"So... Do you guys want to stay here or go back home?" Leo asked, distractedly looking at a curvy blonde that was dancing with some other girls.

"Yeah... What do you want to do?" Luna added, eyeing a tall, tan, and muscular guy that was sitting at the counter. Staring at her.

Akiza laughed and held on to Yusei who was about to lunge at the guy and said, "We'll stay. At least we know that he's locked up..." She finished her statement with a shudder.

By then Leo had already walked over to the girl and was flirting his way into her heart. The dark-haired guy that Luna noticed had came over to her and they were talking and laughing together. Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Carly, and Amy were watching the two new couples in awe... They didn't notice the person that was sneaking up behind them.

"Boo!"

"Holy shit!" They all yelled and turned.

"CROW!?" Their old friend was doubled over laughing.

"You should-- have seen-- your faces!" He pertended to wipe away a tear as he straightened up.

"Amy!? You're here! It's been so-- Oh my God! You look great!" He gaped at her, hungrily drinking in her site.

Crow and Amy always liked each other. They didn't show it all the time, but it was obvious to everyone besides them.

"Crow!!!" She ran up and hugged him hard. He wrapped his arms around her waist, shocked, and kissed her cheek.

The song, "Crank It Up" by Ashley Tisdale came on and the guys were pulled to the dance floor.

"Th-Th-This beat is hypnotic  
I wanna ride like a shofa  
The sound of zonic's  
Controlling me just like a rova  
I go bionic, so D-D-DJ put it on  
I'm losing logic and cruising deeper in the zone"

Akiza was in front of Yusei, grinding against him. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her as close as possible, heated up by the moment. Luna and Jack were doing things that should be illegal in public. Leo and his friend Evett Vergara were dancing with Luna and her friend, Blade Thames... They all knew each other from school. Amy and Crow were doing their own thing and loving every minute of it.

"It's so cinematic  
Charismatic

G-Got me froze up  
This psychopathic  
Beat is something

I need a dose of  
I'm systematic  
Mo-Moving every single bone  
There's no mechanic  
That can't understand what I'm on

Let's crank it up {crank it up}  
Until the walls cave in  
Crank it up {Crank it up}  
Put the record on spin  
Cause I am ready to party  
Gonna get my girls and get naughty  
Crank it up {Crank it up}  
Until the walls cave in  
Just crank it up"

By then there was a circle around them, oohing and ahhing at the dirty dancing.

"Oh, oh, oh, whoa  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa {Crank it up}  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa

Th-Th-This beat is melodic  
Harmonic, got me striking poses  
I get up on it, electronically feeling so fresh  
It's so erotic my body's like a cyclone  
I'm like a puppet, can't stop it  
Drop it like a stone"

The girls were all getting low and the guys all watched with pleasure. After the song ended, Luna and Leo came to the others and introduced their new girlfriend/boyfriend.

Yusei was glaring at Blade and Akiza and Amy were holding his arms in caution. Evett kindly shook hands with everyone with a smile on her face, she looked like she was enjoying being with Leo.

"So, guys, do you wanna come over?" Luna asked them, "I have something I want to ask you all."

"Sure," they said, and left the club in a rush.

Back at the twin's mansion, everyone was sitting on one of the huge leather sectionals in the living room.

"Okay, you guys know what happened there, right?" She asked, looking each and every one of them in the eyes.

They all nodded, the gang had explained everything to Blade and Evett in the car.

"Well, I think we need to get away from it all."

"What do you have in mind?" Yusei asked, slowly.

"We're going to our vacation house in Aspen, Colarado... Hala Ranch."

"That sounds great!" Akiza squealed, with vigorous nods from the rest of the girls.

"I don't know..." Started Yusei, but Luna stopped him with a glare.

"Yusei Fudo, you are going and that's final. Now, everyone. Pack your bags. We're leaving tomorrow. Blade, Evett? Call your family and tell them what's happening and that I won't take no for an answer. We'll have the driver pick up your things tonight. You're staying with us."

They all nodded and went upstairs to pack.

"Talk about demanding..." Yusei muttered to Akiza who giggled.

"I heard that!"

"She would have," he commented.

"So I'm gonna go pack... We're gonna be doing a lot of skiing, aren't we?" She asked and when he nodded she said, "Right... I'm gonna need sweaters. Lots of sweaters."

_Yeah. It's been a while. Heehee. _

_So... Yeah? Review... And what not... _

_AKIZA WILL NOT GET PREGNANT (yet)_

_IT SAID THAT SHE WAS ON THE PILL. _

_Just clearing that up... _

_3 Booj_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey! It's been a while, I know! But I haven't gotten that many reviews which, frankly, sucks._

_Honestly? Please, please review guys! They keep me going!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds in any way shape or form. Nor do I own Twister or Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.

And I do not know Amy Lee of Evanescence.

Got it?

**CHAPTER 12:**

"Hey, Yusei, wanna help me with my packing?" Akiza was asking her boyfriend as he lounged around their now shared bedroom, having all ready packed his things.

"Nope, not really," he said with a smirk.

"Well, maybe I could persuade you otherwise..." she said suggestively.

"Oh, really? And how would you do that?"

She walked over to the where he lay on the bed and climbed on top of him, sitting on his stomach. Slowly she leaned in and their lips were barely touching when she stopped. She then inched her butt down and very slowly reached his groin area with hers.

"Yusei," she whispered, her lips brushing his. "I have my ways."

He moved to kiss her but she turned her head quickly so that his mouth met her jaw. Akiza rubbed her bottom, as if settling down, against him and felt him instantly go hard.

Groaning, Yusei placed his hands on the back of her head and pulled her roughly into a passionate kiss. He desperately traced her bottom lip but she denied access, they repeated this act a few times before he started running his hands up and down her sides and squeezing her breasts. She gasped and he used this moment to force his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced for a few minutes and then she pulled away and stood up, leaving him panting and gasping for air.

When their breathing regulated, she spoke, "See, now if you help me finish packing, you'll get a hell of a lot more of that."

He got up immediately, "What do you want me to do?

* * *

"Carly, are you done yet!" Jack asked her in an annoyed tone. "Jeez. Why do women take so long to pack?" he muttered to himself. He really wanted her badly right now and she was delaying.

"Well, Jack, sorry. I wanted to pick the best lingerie for the trip. Wanna help me choose?"

"Oh, sure, why not?" He said feigning nonchalance when he was completely eager to help.

"Okay, well how about this... Red or black?" She asked with a smirk, holding both of the pieces up.

"Why don't you try them on and we'll see," said in a husky voice coming to wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

"Oooh, you naughty, naughty boy!"

"That's my job, doll, now you know I'd love to see you in anything-all though I'd like to see you in nothing even more. So pack it all and let's get busy!'

"Jack, Jack, Jack," she said with a fake sigh. "You're ever so blunt."

"You know it," he muttered as he watched her bend over to close the suitcases.

"Now, 'let's get busy' as you say it." She pushed him down onto the bed and started kissing him, nibbling his bottom lip.

"Finally!" He groaned into her mouth as she traced his abs and then started rubbing close to his groin. He soon took slid off the purple and black dress that she chose to wear that evening only to reveal a sexy, lacy, purple strapless push up bra with matching panties. He went hard at the sight and only had a moment to admire her before she smashed her lips to his and started taking off his shirt. She planted kisses down his chest and was eventually fumbling with the button of his jeans.

"Ready for one of the best nights of your life?" She asked him seductively.

"Oh, God, yes," Jack moaned.

And so it was-for them, anyways.

* * *

"And I need to bring this... and this... OH! And I really like these..." Luna was muttering as she rummaged through her incredibly sized closet.

"Need any help?" Blake asked as he got up from her bed to join her.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind... Can you take all of those," she pointed to a stack of neatly folded jeans, "to the blue and green striped suit case? Please and thank you."

"No problem," he pecked her on the cheek and did what she told him to.

'He's so sweet.' She thought as she looked through the incredible amounts of shoes for all of her 34 pairs of boots.

"Anything else?" He asked when he came back.

"I can't decide which shoes to bring."

"How about... Well, I like these," he gestured to 18 pairs of black ones, brown ones, and white ones. "How about you them and choose another pair to wear tomorrow?"

"Thank you so much! You're the best!" She squealed. "I'm wearing this outfit tomorrow so I think these purple boots are good. They're one of my favorite pairs."

"They're really cute," Blake sounded so genuine that she couldn't help but throw her arms around him.

They had finished putting all of the things that Luna was going to take (which was a lot) and were laying on her king sized bed, talking about the most random stuff.

"No, I swear! it actually happened!"

"No way, I don't believe you!" He said incredulously.

"Really! When we first met Yusei, Leo thought he was a super hero and called him 'Mr. Amnesia-Man'!"

They both laughed and then Blake said, "I like Yusei. He seems really cool. And he's pretty protective of you, huh?"

"Yeah, but I can't really blame him. We've been though a lot together and he's like a second father to me. Especially considering mine is almost never around."

"That's nice. I'm glad that there's always gonna be someone else looking out for you. Yusei, Leo, and I."

"Well don't forget Jack!" She said with a giggle and then yawned.

He gave her a sweet kiss and then said "Sleep, my dear Luna, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

She never answered because she had drifted off and he smiled down at her. And soon they both fell asleep-her snuggled in his arms in the bed.

* * *

"So, Leo, what do you wanna do?" Evett asked the green haired boy as they sat cross-legged on his floor.

"I dunno, let's play a game!" He jumped up and ran to his game closet and pulled out "Twister"

"I LOVE TWISTER!" She shouted while standing up to kick off her Converse and stretch.

Leo unfolded the mat and said, "Are you ready?"

"Always am!"

He flicked the spinner and it landed on "Right hand green"

Placing his hand on a random green spot, he motioned for Evett to go.

"Left foot blue."

Leo then spun and got a "Left hand red"

He then had to snake his hand under her, sliding it up and down her leg in the process, to get to the top circle.

"Right foot red"

She stepped over his arm and placed her socked foot on the bottom red circle.

"Can you spin for me? I have no available hands," he said and she laughed.

"Sure. Left foot blue."

He put his leg between Evett's and put his foot on the blue spot under her's.

"Hmmm. This is gonna be difficult..." She mused.

"What did you get?"

"Right hand green... OH! I know!"

She did a back bend _over_ Leo and placed her hand on the bottom green circle. Then she muttered, "Thank God for gymnastics. There's no way I'm gonna lose to you!"

"Oh, so you're flexible, huh? I like that."

"Just shut up and put your right foot on blue." She was blushing as he slid his other foot between her legs.

"And my final spin is... Left hand yellow. Joy. This'll be easy."

She placed her hand on the spot and then after a moment of silence Leo asked, "Now what?"

"I dunno. Wanna just stay like this until the first person falls?"

"Sure. Do you want to talk while we wait?"

"Sure, why not?"

And so they did.

* * *

"Crow! I still can't believe you're here!" Amy hugged one of her best friends again and he went slightly pink.

"Ahh, it's nothing. So anyways, now that you're done packing, what do you want to do?"

"How about watch a movie?"

"Which one?"

"Ummmm... How about Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street?"

"I love that movie!"

They grabbed the DVD box and put the disk into the player.

"Don't start it yet! I want to get some popcorn and drinks!"

Amy flew down the stairs and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. She then proceeded to grab two cans of Coca-Cola from the fridge and, after pouring the popcorn into a bowl, went back to her room.

"Come on! Let's start!" She squealed like a hyper child while bounceing on the bed.

Crow laghed, "All right, all right! I'm doing it!"

After a completely bloody and amazing movie full of an awesome Johnny Depp and singing, they were lying in a mess of popcorn.

"Clean up the popcorn!" Amy whisper-yelled at him.

"No way! You!"

"You started it!"

"You ended it!"

They both sat there with their arms crossed and had their tongues stuck out at the other.

"You know what? I'll just tickle you."

And before she could react, Amy had been pushed back and Crow started tickling her with all of his might.

She was giggling and laughing so much, her sides hurt. But when she finally couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed both of his forearms and kneed him in the gut, all while pushing him behind her.

She heard a crack and got up almost instantaneously.

"YOU BROKE THE HEADBOARD!" She accused, seized by a new fit of laughter.

"No I didn't! You did! You threw me into it!"

"Your body broke it!"

They continued arguing like little children for the rest of the night until they finally were worn out enough to fall asleep.

* * *

_Ahhhh, yes. Welcome to the wonderful world of… Filler._

_PLEASE REVIEW! I CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH!_

_- Booj_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys! _

_So, since I feel absolutely terrible about disappearing, I'm gonna say a few things right now... _

_1. I'll devote all my spare time to writing which means this will come out a hell-of-a-lot faster _

_2. I've been so super busy and I'm so sorry for that _

_3. On the bright side (if you're still following) since I'm devoting all my time to writing, chapters will probably come out every other weekend if not every weekend. _

_Hope that's **some** sort of good news for you..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: **

"What are you two doing!" Yusei yelled, causing the teenagers' eyes to snap open in shock. Luna had woken up half on top of Blake and between his legs—inadvertently, of course. She had jumped up, off of him, and practically off the bed. Blake shot up to grab her arm, preventing the collision.

"I swear we didn't do anything," Blake started but Luna interrupted.

"Do you not know how to knock? Get out, please, and leave us in peace to get ready. Make sure everyone else is awake and prepared to leave by at least one. We're supposed to be there at two." She said coolly, went to the door, and shut it.

"Did she just do that?" Yusei asked no one in a bewildered voice, not expecting anyone to answer and jumping when Akiza did.

"Face it, our Luna's growing up. Now take a look at Leo and his little friend. Tell me that's not the funniest thing in the entire world."

Yusei walked over to Leo's door, where Akiza was standing, and laughed immediately.

Leo and Evett were on the ground, on a twister mat, in a tangled mess of limbs.

"Oi! Wake up!" Yusei bellowed and the two teenagers jumped in shock of being disturbed. They looked at the situation they were in and burst out laughing.

"I guess we don't know who won then, huh?" She asked and he nodded in agreement.

Akiza relayed onto them Luna's directions and they stood up to clean up and get ready.

"What about Jack and Carly?" Akiza asked when they shut Leo's door and went across the hall to open Jack's.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Yusei stated with a light shudder. "You don't know what you'll find in there."

"Good point," she said as he knocked rather loudly and earned a grumble from the other side of the door.

"Get your ass up and get ready," Yusei called out.

"What time are we leaving?"

They jumped at the voice and turned to see Amy standing behind them, fully dressed. She was wearing a ruby red tank top and a pair of denim skinny jeans. On her feet were red suede peep-toe ruffle heel booties with at least a five inch heel. With a pair of steel rose and skull drop earrings, matching bracelet and necklace and a fully made-up face, she looked quite ready to go.

"Two," Akiza offered, "And I love your shoes."

Amy smiled in thanks and said, "I'm going downstairs to get some breakfast, would you like anything?"

Yusei shook his head, "We'll get it ourselves later, thanks though."

She disappeared down the stairs and Yusei and Akiza walked into their room.

He took out his usual clothes, a black and red muscle shirt with his jacket, jeans, and riding boots—he kept the gloves off, though.

Akiza escaped to the bathroom for some time before she came out, fully dressed.

A black, low-cut top that was short-sleeved and super-skinny white jean that tucked into a pair of black suede ankle boots. Her wrists, fingers, neck, and ears glittered with diamond jewelry and her eye-makeup was dark but her lips were painted a very light pink.

"How do I look?" She asked coyly.

He was silent for a moment and then said, "You've taken my breath away… As always. Akiza you are the most beautiful person in the world."

She gave him a sweet kiss and they went, hand in hand, down to where almost everyone else was sitting.

Luna and Blake were sharing a plate of fries and had a burger each.

Her outfit was the epitome of cute. She wore a purple and white tie-dye tank top with the Batman logo on it and dark-wash skinny jeans that was tightened with a purple studded belt. On her feet were purple knit Uggs that looked incredibly cozy. Her wrists adorned purple and black jelly-bracelets and she wore a bat necklace too. She had purple hoop earrings on and her eyes were made-up lightly with purple eye-shadow and black eyeliner; her azure hair was put up into a messy bun.

"What do you want to eat?" Carly asked from the stove. "We've got burgers, fries, chicken, tacos, sandwiches… Whatever you want, basically."

She was wearing a very pretty teal tube top with mid-rise pebble-wash skinny jeans underneath and a draped suede jacket on top. On her feet were Naughty Monkey cobalt peep-toe boots. Her wrist adorned a turquoise bangle and on her neck was a silver pendant twisted into a fancy design; she also wore the matching earrings. Her makeup was of similar colors.

Yusei went straight for a plate of tacos while Akiza took buffalo-chicken-fingers. They ate lunch (seeing as it was 12:00) in silence for a little while, before they were interrupted by light giggling and the sound of feet racing down the stairs.

"You won't catch me!" Evett called behind her shoulder, surprised to see that Leo was just a few paces behind her. She let out a loud squeal followed by laughter as he grabbed her by the waist from behind and picked her up.

"Got you," he whispered into her ear and then put her down. They were at the bottom of the stairs, Leo just a single step above Evett, staring into each other's eyes for a moment before Leo did possibly the only romantic thing he's ever done in his life—he took the end of her bright pink scarf in his hand, tugged on it, and in her surprise Evett stumbled forward and met his lips in a kiss.

Every single person in the room that was looking on to this spectacle awed. Evett pulled away, a natural blush spread across her cheeks, and tugged on the same scarf Leo had just moments ago. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans the same exact color of the scarf and a gray shirt that had Mr. Owl from the Tootsie Pop commercials on it. Her jeans tucked into gray Uggs. She wore an antique looking silver feather cuff, a feather ring, and earrings that were shaped like wings along with a necklace just like Luna's, but in a bright pink. Her blonde hair was French braided down her back and covered by a knit beanie. Her blue eyes were made-up with a smoky gray shadow and her lips had just lost some of its gloss during the kiss with Leo.

The two walked, hand-in-hand, to the table and started eating burgers immediately after placing wages on an eating competition.

"She's perfect for him" Akiza whispered to Yusei who just nodded with a smile.

They group ate and talked before loading up all their luggage into the two black-on-black Cadillac Escalades that Leo and Luna's parents had sent for them—they would be joining the kids during sometime during the vacation.

With Yusei, Akiza, Amy, Luna, and Blake in one care and Jack, Carly, Leo, and Evett in the other, they were on their way.

Luna was searching for a good song to play on the radio and finally settled on "Don't Stop Believing". Everyone bellowed the lyrics in glee. Basically, the same thing was happening in the other car.

Everyone was too busy enjoying themselves to notice that another black vehicle was tailing them.

"We're here!" Leo exclaimed as the group spilled out of the two SUVs.

'Here' was a small airport full of smaller-sized planes that were meant for the super-rich or super-influential residents of New Domino City. The group took up most of the plane, save a few people that went by unnoticed in the back.

The flight took hours upon hours but finally they ended up at their very beautiful, very cold destination.

Aspen, Colorado.

Little did they know, a familiar face was having a vacation of sorts there as well…

* * *

_Review, please! It means the world to me:) _

_P.S. ALL OUTFITS WILL BE ON MY PROFILE, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT! _


End file.
